


Grip of Hopelessness

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comicverse)
Genre: Deathstroke is Evil, Evil Wins, F/M, M/M, Request Meme, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who don't follow Lex Luthor's orders generally end up dead. Slade shouldn't have been so cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip of Hopelessness

Slade waited, silently, as Rose tightened Dick's restraints. Struggling wasn't an option, as Slade had already broken Dick's legs in the rescue effort.

Besides, struggling would only make his punishment worse, and Dick already knew that the punishment was going to be a bad one. Slade appreciate his efforts to run away less and less each time they happened.

"You've really done it this time, Dick," Rose said, between tugs that sliced leather into Dick's wrists. Dick bit into his bottom lip to bite back the pain that caused. With Rose, he could never tell whether the pain was accidental - she forgot her own strength sometimes - or whether it was on purpose. At least with Slade, there was never any doubt. "Daddy's awfully angry at you."

"That's enough, Rose." Despite himself, despite all he had been through in the past two years of captivity, Dick shuddered at the coldness of that voice.

"Sorry, Daddy. Sometimes I get excited." She wriggled against Dick, in a suggestive manor that Slade ignored, jarring his legs and it took everything in him not to cry out at the pain.

"Thank you for your help, Rose. You can leave now."

"But, Daddy, I want to watch him get punished."

"No, Rose."

"But -"

"I am in no mood to argue with you, Rose. Do you require punishment as well?"

Rose's shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "No, Daddy." She leaned forward and cupped Dick's face, kissing him forcefully before sliding off him.

"That's a good girl. Go make sure your brother is still ... well-guarded. You can play with Dick after his punishment is complete."

Rose kissed her father lightly on the cheek before leaving the room. Slade was silent as he unzipped his pants. When he eventually spoke, he was in the process of mounting Dick.

"I've tried so hard to be patient with you, Grayson." Slade gripped both of Dick's legs and pushed them, lifting them easily into his arms. His touch was rough, designed to be as painful as possible. He entered Dick equally as roughly, paying no mind to the tearing of the skin.

Dick expected as much. Slade was nice when Dick deserved it, but when he ran away, or when he disobyed Slade...well, Slade was never nice then.

If anything in his new life was fair, Dick supposed that much was.

"I know how hard adjusting to this life must be for you. I'd hoped you would eventually learn to be grateful for the small freedoms I'd given you. Instead, you keep repaying my kindness by running away."

Dick closed his eyes as a wave of pain ripped through him as Slade pushed against his legs. Defiance built in Dick's stomach and instead of the tears he wanted to shed, he shouted, "You've taken everything from me. I will never be grateful to you."

Slade laughed as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "Oh, no, little bird. I've not taken everything away from you. Not yet."

Dick did not immediately understand what he meant, and Slade didn't clarify, or speak at all, as he finished getting his pleasure from Dick.

But when Slade withdrew and redressed, he patted Dick's aching legs firmly, chuckling at Dick's grimace. "In the morning," Slade promised, withdrawing a needle, "when you wake up, the surgery will be complete and the pain you're feeling will be a distant memory."

"Surgery?" Dick gritted his teeth as the needle plunged into his arm.

"Oh, yes, my dear Grayson. After tomorrow, you won't feel a thing."

* * *

When the booming first began, outside the walls of home Dick Grayson had been forced to share with Slade Wilson for the past year, Dick did not really believe what his ears were telling him.

A year was a long time, enough to see the losses of everyone that Dick had once held dear - by Slade's hand. It was long enough that hopelessness had taken firm enough of a grip on Dick that the wounds on his wrists had long since scabbed over.

But it wasn't long enough to make the dreams stop. Night still brought the bittersweet promise of jumping from roof tops and across trains with fathers, mothers, uncles, and little brothers. While day's light normally brought a sharp stabbing pain of realization, Dick had no reason to believe that the booming he heard was not simply the bitterness of the night seeping into a sun he hadn't felt on his skin in over a year.

Dick only allowed himself to register what the booms meant when the door to his room opened and Rose Wilson's limp, lifeless body fell across the doorway. Dick watched the blood pool in her white hair and thought of the woman who had babysat Lian; he tried to find a trace of sympathy for the woman she'd been instead of the member of Slade's guard she'd become.

But the woman she'd been had grown into the woman who had taken liberal advantage of his bound state to use him, and that made Dick unable to conjure any sympathy.

"And so it comes to this," Luthor said, as he stepped over Rose's fallen body. Strands of her white hair clung to the bottom of his green boots, where they went unnoticed. "The man responsible for your fall now takes on the role of your savior. I hope you have more use for irony than I ever have, Grayson."

Luthor's eyes were hard as he inspected Dick's body, but his hands were surprisingly gentle. They made Dick think of Clark's hands, so much larger and infinitely more gentle - hands Luthor had taken away from the world forever.

A year was not long enough to sooth the rage Dick felt all over again at that particular loss, but bound and paralyzed as he was, he was unable to express that rage.

Luthor's hands trailed down those legs, which Slade had taken away from him in the same manner that The Joker had taken Barbara's. "Bludhaven's proud guardian, now reduced to the status of a puppy grateful when he is not being kicked in the face," he sneered.

Dick could not quite stop the flinch at the mention of Bludhaven.

"I've not had a problem with Wilson doing as he pleased with you," Luthor remarked, as his personal guards began to undo the chains around Dick's wrists. His hands ached and his shoulders sagged, but only for a moment, before Luthor's guards slipped a different set in place. "But I did have a problem with his inability to follow my command. He's dead now."

"He can't die," Dick's subdued voice informed him.

Luthor laughed and caressed Dick's cheek. "Fell for that, did you? Even immortals die, Grayson. I have slain gods and Amazons, and Wilson was neither. You belong to me now, Grayson."

As Luthor's guards jerked Dick to his feet, Dick was in no position to argue Luthor's claim.

Moreover, no Slade Wilson appeared in the doorway to refute the claim either. And while a year was too long for Dick to feel any sense of joy or pleasure at that fact, his shoulders did sag with a silent sense of something quite close to relief.


End file.
